In U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,799 a dual-exhaust system for an internal combustion automotive engine is described. By a pipe intersection in an X-configuration, the left and right exhaust tracts are connected with each other. Branching pipes of the pipe intersection are coupled at substantially a 45° angle with respect to each of the branching pipes and at substantially a 90° angle with respect to each other. The pipe intersection is provided for mixing and equalizing the pressure within the two left and right exhaust pipes.
US 2011/0000201 A1 discloses such an exhaust system according to the first part of main claim. The exhaust system is defined to have a left and right exhaust track each of them comprising a branching structure defining a tract inlet and at least one exhaust outlet directly or indirectly opening into the atmosphere, and an interconnecting outlet. The interconnecting outlet interconnects the left and right exhaust tracts by a connecting line. At a point of connection of both connecting lines a bypass line branches off that can be connected to an exhaust gas purification device or a catalytic converter or a silencer or muffler.
It is an object of the invention to overcome disadvantages of the prior art, particularly to provide an improved exhaust system for an internal combustion automotive engine, particularly to provide an exhaust system which is improved regarding noise reduction while simultaneously the exhaust system does not impair engine power.